The present invention concerns machines for the treating of bottles, in particular filling, stoppering, capsuling and labeling machines in which the bottles fed or removed via conveyor are preselected and then selected by a compartment wheel or spider, which places them on or removes them from the treatment line. Stationary guides assure the guiding of the bottles in contact with said spider, the compartments of the spider and the guides being adapted to the shapes of the body of the bottles.
Adaptation of the machine to bottles of different formats is effected at present by replacing the spiders and the guides, thereby requiring disassembly and the storing of tools and therefore a loss of time and space.